tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunsummer7's Camp 2
SIGN UP PEOPLE!My second camp is here!Watch as the contestants fight for 1,000,000$!Make sure to tell your friends! Sign Ups 3 per user. Alejandro - Sunsummer7 Harold - Alpha Ranger Heather - Sunsummer7 Cody - Ice Leshawna - Ice Duncan - Sunsummer7 Owen - TF Justin - Alpha Ranger Ezekiel - Phyneo Izzy - Alpha Ranger Bridgette - Ice Geoff - TF Scott - BB Trent - Michael Pre-Chat Chris: Bringing back 8 returning favorites and 4 newbies!!!!!! Justin: I'm a natural *poses*. Cody: The babes are already here, all right! We gon have us a party! Bridgette: That's sweet... Ezekiel: Yo what's up guys other than the sky, eh? Owen: Food is! Geoff: Indeed we will! *playfully ruffles up Cody's hair* Like, totally gonna have us a party, right dudes?! Bridgette: Hey Jeff! Geoff: Like, hey Inspector Gadget! Alejandro: *takes a pickle and puts it in Harold's pants* Bridgette: Lol! Rad! Geoff: Indeed! Like, jinkies mate! Cody: *creeps up behind Leshawna* Boo! Leshawna: *punches Cody in the face out of shock* AAAAH!!! Geoff: *has a heart attack from the fright* Owen: o dear me! Justin: This is going to be interesing. Izzy: IT"S JUST LIKE TDI THIS WILL BE FUN RIGHT OWEN? Ezekiel: I know what needs to be done in an emergency like this. *finds a phone* Guys whats the number for 911, eh? Bridgette: No Jeff! Don't die! *kicks him in the head, then trips over Cody after he crouches down behind her* AAAAH!!! Justin: *models* I hope I win with the power of beauty. Bridgette: Kiss me! *kisses Justin* Leshawna: No you harlot! *Pushes Bridgette out of the way* Kiss me instead! Heather: Oh Alejandro! I totally wasn't OOC last time! Geoff: *rises back up from the grave; to Ezekiel* You gotta stop yanking me, bro! Ezekiel: But I'm not yankin you, eh? Cody: What do you think of the chicks here Zeke!? Duncan: No kiss me Leshawna Ezekiel: *looks around* I don't see any baby chickens? Eh! Leshawna: ok string been u want some of this sugah? *kisses Harold* ok hun *kisses Duncan* Cody: Oh... Geoff: You're totally yanking me, bro! @Zeke Zeke: *is confused, eh* Challenge Chris: First contestant to kill someone wins Duncan: *kills Justin* Chris: Duncan won immunity, however he loses for killing someone. Final 10, vote Vote 1 Bridgette: Heather Cody: Heather Leshawna: Heather Geoff: Heather is yanking me, bro! Owen: Heather o dear me. Ezekiel: Heather, eh? Heather: I vote out Cody for beating me like my brother Hanamura did to me. Alejandro: same Chris: Vote Moar! Okay Heather is out! Heather: o dear me Chat 2 Chris: Final 9! Alejandro: I'll kill you all *takes a pickle and puts it in Owen's pants* Ezekiel: *reads an upside down book* Bridge: *dances* Owen: *eats Bridgette and Alejandro; burps up their bones* o dear me! Cody: *eats Owen* Geoff: *eats cody, leshawna, izzy, ezekiel, and harold* Yumilicious, dudes! Anne Maria: *eats Jeff* Geoff: silly rabbits, jeff is for kids! *eats anne maria and runs off into the sunset* Leshawna: *Eats Geoff from the inside* Geoff: silly kids, my real name is geoffrey lazer ramsey! *burps their skeletons all up and strokes moustache* Ezekiel: Ezekiel confused, eh? Justin: *models* This is fun. Izzy: *staring at Justin* Challenge Chris: welcome to the final seven geoff leshawna harold ezekiel justin izzy and cody. Whoever laughs at this first wins immunity: can i join Sure!Just sign up!-Sunsummer7 Justin: *laughs* Chris: justin wins immunity, however he's eliminated cause he died last challenge Vote 2 Chris: Vote geoff leshawna harold ezekiel izzy and cody. Izzy: Geoff, he's crazier than I am! Harold: Geoff he's insane in the membrane. Ezekiel: Leshawna, eh Geoff: leshawnster Chris: Tiebreaker time, whoever puts a pickle in my pants first stays. Geoff: *puts a pickle in Chris's pants* Chris: Bye leshawna Pickle: *kills Cody* Chris: o dear me Chat 3 Chris: Now it's actually the final five. Debuting is Scott! Scott: None of you get in my way. Ezekiel: *puts a pickle in his pants, eh* Izzy: Final 5 yes! Geoff: Can I eat the newbie, dude?! Ezekiel: *removes the pickle from his pants* I'm gonna take this pickle...and eat it, eh! *eats the pickle* Scott:*Watches Everyone* (CONF: Hmm. I made it to the final 3 last time. If there wasn't a couple with me I would have made it to the end. This time my strategy is to eliminate all of the friends. It will be easy especially with a bad reputation and no allies. #AwardForBestStrategy) Chris: You can't eat people Geoff, and introducing the other debuter, Trent! Geoff: Bummer...well, you're not even a person, so...! *eats Chris* Yummilicious once again, dude! Chris: *revived after a few hours* Ezekiel: *eating the pickle, eh* Izzy: What is this pickle is it a game! I want to join *eats pickle*. Scott: *Go Looks For Immunity Idol That Does Not Exist* *Scott finds the immunity idol* Geoff: *eats Immunity Idol* Ezekiel: I did not see that coming eh. Scott: You idiot! *Hits Geoff With Pickle* Challenge Chris: First to sing Let It Go from Frozen wins Izzy: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry Here I stand and here I'll stay Let the storm rage on... My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back The past is in the past Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway --- Chris: u win Vote 3 Chris: Vote anyone but Izzy Izzy: Geoff Harold: AM I still in? If so Geoff Ezekiel: Trent, eh Geoff: Trent, brah. Scott: Geoff you are gone! Izzy: lol geoff is done boy! I'm so fancy you already knowoh! Chris: Before you go Geoff, you can eat one more of the campers. Geoff: *eats Izzy and Chris* gg. Scott: *Evil Laughs* Harold: Who wins the money if there is no host? Ezekiel: Well there are four of us left so we could split it 4 ways? Eh. Chris: *escapes after a few hours gg* I'm okay Chat 4 Chris: Final 4 gg Ezekiel: K eh. Harold: I am starting to say "eh" because i hear it so much. Ezekiel: K eh. Chris: Scott, when I found a way out of Geoff I got your idol back. You'll be immune tonight. Ezekiel: K eh. Geoff: *eats the idol again* I never left, dudes! Ezekiel: K eh. Idol: *revived after a few hours* Vote Chris: Scott is immune by the idol. Vote. Ezekiel: Trent eh Chris: o i c *kills Trent* Challenge 5 Chris: Sudden death challenge F3, be the first to kill a competitor Ezekiel: *kills Harold* Chris: gg Chat 6 Chris: Welcome to the finale Ezekiel and Scott Ezekiel: Thanks eh. I would like to thank ma and pa eh. Ma and Pa: *watching at home* Pa: And we said he'd never accomplish anything in life! Ma: You said that dear. Pa: o i c Ma and Pa: *eaten by Geoff* AH! Ezekiel: *completely unaware of his parent's demise* I'm sure the will be waiting back home on the farm with a nice lunch waiting for me, eh. Ma and Pa: *their skeletons are placed on the front door along with cookies Geoff prepared on a tray* Dead Ma: *wearing a wig* Dead Pa: *has a fake mustache* Ezekiel: *eats a pickle he pulled out of his pants, eh* Ghost Pickle: *randomly put in Chris's pants and possesses him* Chris: NO! Challenge Chris: Use a vacuum to get this dead pickle out of my pants gg first to do so wins Ezekiel: *uses a vacuum to suck a dead pickle out of Chris's pants* Eh! Chris: Well folks, it looks like Ezekiel has won the competition and the million dollar prize! *gives him the check* Ezekiel: Yeh eh. I'm gonna go home and show my pa and ma this here money, eh. *leaves to go home* *at home* Dead Ma and Dead Pa: *the skeletons have a wig and fake mustache on respectively, with a tray of cookies* (inb4 Zeke falls for it) Ezekiel: *arrives home somehow* Ma, eh. Pa, eh. I won and I proved I'm not a failure. *shows dead parents the money and eats a cookie* Epilogue All of the contestants, the host, the island, even the million dollars, and anything else related to the game ended up being devoured by Geoff. After he got hungry again, he ate himself. "Yummilicious, dudes!" The End Category:Finished